One Mobius
by Rock Raider
Summary: In their quest for One Piece, the Straw Hat Pirates come to an island that takes them to a parralel dimension. Then they get involved in a big conflict that will eventually decide who will rule the planet.
1. Off to Suibom Island

Disclaimer:I own nobody here. The Straw Hat pirates belong to Shonen Jump & Eichiro Oda, & all others belong to Sega. All I own is this story.

**One Mobius.**

By:Rock Raider.

"WWWWHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHAT A BEAUTIFUL MORNING!"

It was an average day on the Going Merry for the Straw Hat Pirates. Luffy was sitting on the ship's lamb head, Usopp was making more ammo for his slingshot, Zoro was napping, Sanji was cooking, Chopper was sitting on the steps, Nico was leaning on the rail, & Nami was looking at her log pose.

"Why does he have to be so enthusiastic?" Nami thought to herself as she closed her eyes, she then opened them & looked at Luffy. "It's 3:38 in the afternoon, Luffy!" She shouted to him.

"Forget it." The goggled man, Usopp, said, pouring an orange fluid into his beaker. "He's too dense to notice the difference." Just then, Nico looked up at Nami.

"Say, Nami." She said. "What's the next island?"

Nami looked at her map. "Okay." She said. "The next island is called Suibom Island. There's an old well there that's said to be able to transport people to a parallel dimension."

"COOL!" Luffy called. "Let's set a course. TO SUIBOM ISLAND!" Almost as if on cue, the boat started moving towards a nearby island covered in palm trees.

"I wonder what we'll encounter in that parallel dimension." Chopper said.

"I bet I'll find a worthy opponent there." Zoro, who had waken up while Nami was talking, said.

"I'd like some of their food." Luffy said.

"I dunno what to expect." Nami said. "But I bet it'll be big. But we won't know until we're there." Without further word, they started sailing towards the approaching island.


	2. The landing and vanishing

Upon landing on the island, Luffy leapt off the big ram's head & signaled to the others.

"C'MON C'MON C'MON C'MON C'MON C'MON C'MON C'MON!" Luffy chanted with his usual huge grin on, waving his arms around. Everybody stepped off the door at a normal pace.

"Luffy, we're coming as fast as we can." Sanji said. "You don't need to rush us." Eventually they all got off the boat & Nico put down the anchor.

"Well, we're all set." Nico said.

"GREAT!" Luffy hollered enthusiastically. They all went off to the forests in the island.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luffy hollered, staring at all the trees. "Look at all these trees! It's incredible!" He looks around at them, thoroughly amazed at them. "I've never seen trees this tall before! IT'S SO COOL!" Then, he notices a podium-shaped rock amongst the trees. On it is a picture of a forest. "Woah!" Luffy said "What is that? It looks neat!" He walked up to it. He noticed 2 hand-shaped holes on the rock where he was supposed to place his hands. He does so & 2 metallic cuffs lock his hands into place. "WAAAAAAAAAH!" Luffy shrieked. "WHAT IS THIS? HELP! HELP!" He called out. However, a light then slid under his hands & a voice box flipped into view.

"Handprint accepted, engaging dimensional route to Mobius." A mechanical female's voice said. Then, a bright light shined on Luffy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Luffy shouted as he was engulfed in a bright light.

Meanwhile, Zoro was walking through the forest down a white trail path. He came to a stop at a smaller island with a few rocks & trees on it.

"Looks like a good place to train." Zoro thought to himself. He walked through the water to the island. However, before he could do anything, he noticed 1 rock in the middle of it all. It appeared to have a picture of an island on it, & beneath it were 2 hand holes. "What's this?" Zoro asked himself. He then walked up to it & placed his hands in the holes. Then they were sealed in place by metallic cuffs, scaring him somewhat. "WHAT'S THIS?" He hollered. Just then, a light slid under Zoro's hands, like Luffy's, & a voice box flipped out from the rock.

"Handprint accepted, engaging dimensional route to Mobius." The same mechanical female voice said. Then, the same bright light shined on Zoro.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zoro shrieked as he was enveloped in the white light as well.

Meanwhile, Nico was walking along the beach with Sanji close by.

"You know, Sanji." Nico said. "You don't HAVE to follow me."

"I know, but I want to." Sanji said lovingly, not taking his eyes off Nico, who rolled her own.

"Whatever." She said. They then saw in the distance what appeared to be old ruins. Nico got a smile that showed interest. "My my." She said. "I never expected to find a lost city on such a small island. It's incredible."

"I think so too." Sanji lovingly said. Nico just rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, let's go." She said. She walked up to the buildings with Sanji in tow. Once they got there, Nico started looking around.

"Do you want me to bring back some love artifacts for you to research, Nico?" Sanji asked. Nico looked at Sanji & smiled.

"How sweet of you, Sanji." Nico said.

"Why thank you, Nico." Sanji said, & ran off into the city. Nico looked around.

"This place is amazing." Nico said. "I wonder how old it place is." Nico walked through the street for a bit before her eyes rested on a podium up against a picture of what appeared to be an anthropomorphic wolf. "Interesting." She said, then walked up to it. On it was some carvings of some tepees, which intrigued Nico. "I wonder what this was for." She said to herself. She then placed her hands on the handprints & they were locked into place with cuffs, which frightened Nico. "WHAT?" Nico asked out loud. Lucky her, Sanji was nearby & noticed, which made him worry.

"Don't worry, Nico!" Sanji called to her. "I'm coming!" He ran over to her & grabbed her arms in hopes that he might be able to get them out, but to no avail. Just then, the same light that took Luffy & Zoro rolled under Nico's hands as well.

"Hand print accepted, engaging dimensional route to Mobius." The same mechanical female voice said. Then, both Sanji & Nico were enveloped in the white light.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They both shouted as they faded from existence.

Nami was walking through a particularly desert looking area.

"This desert just goes on & on." Nami said to herself. "I wonder if there's an end to it." Just then, she saw what looked like a large stone. With carvings on it. "I wonder what that is." She thought to herself. She walked up to the rock & saw a pair of handprints under a picture of an Austrailian-esque landscape. "What's this thing for?" She asked herself. She placed her hands on the hand prints in the rock, which frightened her. "AH!" She shrieked, then the light slid under her hand.

"Handprint accepted, engaging dimensional route to Mobius." The mechanical female voice said. Nami was then enveloped in a white light.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" She shrieked as she faded out of existence.

Usopp & Chopper were walking through a particularly rocky region of the forest.

"This place is kinda weird." Chopper said, Usopp looked around.

"Must be all the rocks." Usopp said. Just then, they both saw what looked like broken buildings carved from rocks.

"AAAHH!" They hollered, & ducked behind a rock. After a while, they peeked over to stare at the horrid site.

"So, who goes first?" Usopp asked.

"You." Chopper answered. "You're the guy who wants to be the great sea warrior."

"O-okay." Usopp said nervously. He inched out from behind the rock & slowly crept towards the site. After a while, Usopp was in the site. He called back to Chopper with a smile. "Hey, Chopper!" He shouted. "It's alright, everything's okay!" Chopper looked at Usopp in the cloud & saw he was laughing. He slowly got out from behind the rock & made his way towards Usopp. After a while, he decided it was alright, but by then he was already in the rocky part. They walked through the rocky region, feeling nervous for the rocks. Chopper even went all human for his strength. After a while, Usopp looked ahead & saw something that caught his attention. "Hey, look Chopper!" He said, pointing towards a ball-shaped rock. They both ran up to it & saw a pair of hand prints on the rock & saw a picture of a rather rundown-looking city on top. "What's this thing?" Usopp asked, scratching his head. He reached his palm for the handprint, but Chopper grabbed his hand.

"STOP!" Chopper shouted. "Are you sure that's safe?" He asked. Usopp moved Chopper's hand off with a smile.

"Sure I'm sure." Usopp said. "What could possibly go wrong?" Usopp then placed both his hands in the holes & the cuffs sealed them in place.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Usopp & Chopper shrieked.

"I GOT YOU, USOPP!" Chopper shouted as he grabbed Usopp. He tried to pull Usopp off, but to no avail, then the light slid under Usopp's hands.

"Handprint accepted, angaging dimensional route to Mobius." The mechanical female voice said. Then, the light enveloped Usopp & Chopper.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" They both shrieked as they faded out of existence.


	3. The Luffy, the fox, & the Walrus

Luffy opened his eyes & saw he was in a huge lust green forest. He looked around & found it was noticeably different, as the trees were substantially taller & thicker. He also looked & saw his hands on a rock with a control panel on it. He took his hands off the control panel & it slid back into the rock. Luffy looked around at his surroundings, thinking he was still on Suibom Island.

"Wow, trees sure grow fast around here." Luffy said to himself.

BOOM!

Luffy heard an explosion nearby & smoke came into view. He didn't notice it at first. Then, after 10 seconds, he realized somebody might be in trouble.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" He hollered "SOMEBODY MIGHT BE HURT! I GOTTA HELP THEM!" Without any further word, he bolted off.

"Resistance is futile."

2 small anthropomorphic creatures were surrounded by several SWATbots. 1 was a small golden anthro fox with 2 tails, the other was a purple walrus with a brown coat, a yellow mechanic's hat, & a set of glasses. They both huddled closer together as numerous blasters were pointed at them.

"Surrender or be destroyed." 1 of the robots said in a monotone voice.

"NEVER!" The fox shouted.

"Very well then." The robot said, & the bots looked like they were ready to fire. However, the robot who spoke was punched to the ground & destroyed. After the smoke cleared, they all looked & saw Luffy, standing on 1 foot & kneeling with another, with his fist in the ground & his head lowered so his face was unseen. The 2 furries just stared at him, bewildered.

"What the?" The fox said. Then all lasers were trained on Luffy.

"Attacker, please identify yourself." Another SWATbot said. Luffy stood up, & after a pause, said his name.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy said. He then lifted his head & showed his face with his usual grin on. "Why do you ask?" The 2 anthros just stared at Luffy, perplexed. The fox turned his head towards the walrus.

"I don't think this guy realized just how much trouble he's in." He whispered to the walrus.

"You can say that again." The walrus said. The robots all pointed their blasters at Luffy.

"You are under arrest." 1 of the robots said. "Surrender or be destroyed."

"By what?" Luffy asked.

"Silence!" The robot said. "Prepare for termination." The robots all then fired. However, Luffy saw something on the ground. He bent over to pick it up & felt hot plasma graze his back. He then realized what was going on. His upper body shot up & his hands slapped onto his face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Luffy screamed. "THESE ROBOTS ARE GONNA KILL US!" The anthros slouched & got looks that seemed to say "well duh".

"Now he realizes." The fox said plainly. 1 of the robots attempts to bring a bat down on him, but Luffy sees it & weaves out of the way in time. The other robots then join in, trying to stop him. However, they barely even touch him as he avoids all attacks thrown at him. The robots attempt to blast him, but he ducks & some robots end up blasting each other. Some robots take this opportunity to grab the 2 anthros, but Luffy notices in time. He leaps over to them, grabs their heads, & slams them together. Then 3 robots remain. They all charge at Luffy, & 1 of them raises a bat & hits Luffy square on the noggin. Both furries are shocked.

"Oh no!" The fox shouted.

"He could be hurt." The walrus said. However, Luffy smiled.

"Didn't hurt." Luffy said. Both the furries were surprised, even more so when Luffy forced the bludgeon off his head into the robot's face & onto its back. Both robots lunged at Luffy, but he ducked & punched them both square in the face from below, destroying them. Then he stepped on the other robot's chest & stared down at it as it looked up at him.

"This was fun." Luffy said. "We should do this again sometime."

The robot's face gave off some electrical discharge.

"Damage critical." The robot said. "Must report to Robotnik for immediate repairs." The robot pushed Luffy off him & stood up, running off. Luffy watched the robot escape, then turned to the furries, staring at him like he was an alien. The fox stared at him.

"How did you defeat them like that?" The fox asked. Luffy put his usual big grin on his face.

"They weren't so tough." Luffy said. "I faced down worse pirates than them."

"Worse than SWATbots?" The walrus asked. Luffy looked off at where the SWATbot ran.

"Is that what those are?" Luffy asked. "I thought they were just guys in really weird armor looking for a fight."

"Well, they're not." Tails said. Then he looked up at Luffy. "Anyway, who are you, & where did you come from?"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy said with his usual grin on. "But you can call me Luffy."

"Well, Luffy." The fox said, addressing himself. "I'm Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails." Then he pointed to the walrus. "& that's Rotor Walrus." The walrus waved at him.

"Hi." He said. The fox turned to face Luffy.

"You look like a nice guy." Tails said. "You wanna come with us?" Luffy grinned.

"Okay." He said. However, Rotor grabbed Tails & covered his mouth, smiling at Luffy.

"Hold up a minute, Luffy." He said. "I have to talk this over with Tails first." Luffy's grin vanished.

"Okay." He said. Rotor & Tails then turned around & Rotor looked at Tails, kinda miffed.

"Tails, what are you doing?" Rotor asked, whispering.

"Inviting him to stay with us." Tails whispered back.

"But he's an overlander." Rotor silently protested. "What if he's working with Robotnik?"

"What if he's not?" Tails whispered back. "Not all overlanders are like him you know."

"There's still a chance." Rotor said. "We can't trust him."

"Yes we can." Tails said. "He hasn't hurt us so far, & besides, even the overlanders dislike Robotnik, remember?" Luffy was, becoming curious. He tried to get a peek at what they were saying. Rotor sagged a bit, in defeat.

"Alright." Rotor said, then pointed at Tails. "But don't blame me if all of Knothole is invaded."

"Whatever, Rotor." Tails said. They turned around & looked at Luffy.

"We'll let you come with us." Tails said. Luffy got his huge grin on & threw his fists in the air.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luffy hollered, everything within a 6 mile radius heard his joyous outburst. "Then what are we waiting for?" Luffy hollered at Tails & Rotor, who were already nearly deafened by the bellow. "TO YOUR VILLAGE!"

"Right." Rotor said, cleaning out his ear. Then he pointed down a path with his other claw. "It's this way." They all walked down the path, with Luffy 2 feet behind the 2 furries. Rotor turned to Tails. "I hope you made the right decision, Tails." Rotor sneered a bit.


	4. The Isle Of Zoro

(A/N:Sorry for the late update. But I'm working on my other stories, & my computer's hard drive blew. I'm just thankful I save all my stories to floppy disks. Anyway, now that my brother brought his computer up, on with the fic.)

Zoro opened his eyes to find himself standing in front of a tall broken temple. He looked in front of himself to see a flight of stairs going up the temple. He looked up to see where the steps lead & saw something shimmering at the top.

"What's up there?" Zoro asked himself. He walked towards the altar & started up the steps. "This temple wasn't here before." Zoro thought to himself. "How did it get built & age so fast?" Zoro reached the top & saw something that amazed him. A huge emerald sitting on a short pedestal sparkling so bright, it nearly blinded Zoro. He stared at its beauty.

"The server's are the 7 chaos." A female voice said, sounding like it came from inside the emerald. Zoro jumped at this.

"Th-that voice." Zoro said. "It came from inside the crystal. B-but, how can that be?" Zoro then thought of something. "Maybe there's somebody in there." He then ran up to the emerald & pressed himself against it & put his ear to it. "Hello!" He shouted. "Can you hear me in there?"

"What are you doing?" Came a voice from behind Zoro, he turned around & found himself face to face with a short red bipedal echidna wearing red shoes with yellow on the sides, & white mittens with spikes on the knuckles, it also had a crescent moon shaped piece of fur on his chest. He pointed at Zoro. "Get away from the master emerald!"

"Master Emerald?" Zoro asked. He then looked back at the big green emerald, then at the echidna & pointed at the emerald. "You mean that emerald?"

"Yes." The echidna said. "I am Knuckles, guardian of the Master Emerald. The emerald you were leaning against."

"But there's somebody in there!" Zoro said. "I heard it myself."

"A likely story." Knuckles said. "Just what I'd expect from somebody who'd try to steal it."

"Steal it?" Zoro asked. "But I'm no thief, I'm just a swordsman."

"Liar!" Knuckles shouted, sounding kinda irritated. "Now you will pay for this." Zoro frowned. Then he drew a sword.

"Alright, Knuckles-for-brains." Zoro said. He then drew his other sword. "If that's the way you want it." He then drew his 3rd sword & clenched the handle in his teeth. Then he got into his battle ready position. "Then that's the way it's gonna be." He then saw Knuckles staring at him like an alien spore was growing out of his head. "What?" he asked.

"What's with the 3rd sword?" Knuckles asked.

"Haven't you ever heard of the art of Santoryu?" Zoro asked. "3 Sword Style. & here's a taste of its power!" Zoro charged at Knuckles, who snapped out of his trance by Zoro's fighting style, then raised his fists.

"Well, here's a taste of MY power!" Knuckles said. He then charged at Zoro, both fists ready for a pounding.


	5. Sanji & Nico's With Wolves

Sanji stirred & opened his eyes. He found himself in a very dark room. He looked around & saw Nico coming to next to him. She rubbed her head & moaned.

"Ughh. What just happened?" She asked.

"I dunno." Sanji responded. "The shock must've knocked us out or something." Nico then looked around.

"Then, where are we?" She asked. Sanji then looked around.

"I don't know, Nico." He said, then noticed a light down the end of the tunnel. "But I think I know a way out. C'mon, Nico." Both pirates started moving towards the small light, which gradually got bigger the closer they got. Eventually they came out to an indian village. Both Sanji & Nico were awestruck at what they saw, for the populace consisted entirely of anthropomorphic wolves.

"Okay, this is weird." Sanji said. "Where'd all these wolves come from?" They weren't here a minute ago."

"I have no idea." Nico said, coming up behind Sanji. "This is pretty wierd."

"I know." Sanji said. He lit his cigarette, took a puff, pulled it out of his mouth, & held it in his hand. "1 minute this entire island's got nobody on it except me, you, Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Usopp, & Chopper, the next thing we know, we're in some freaky world run by wolf people."

"I know." Nico said. "We might as well look around." Sanji put his cigarette back in his mouth & the 2 pirates then left the cave & started walking into the village. Immediately, a gray male wolf in a green vest spotted the 2 & pointed at them.

"LOOK!" He shouted. "OVERLANDERS!" Everybody looked at Sanji & Nico.

"Overlanders?" Sanji said, jumping. He then darted his eyes around frantically, looking for overlanders. "Where are they?" He then stopped looking & put his chin between his thumb & index finger. "Better still, what are they?" Nico poked him in the shoulder, getting his attention.

"Uh, Sanji?" She said. "I think he's referring to us."

"Us?" He asked.

"That's right!" The wolf who pointed them out said. He walked up to the 2. "We know all about your kind." Sanji just stared at him, confused.

"You do?" He asked.

"Yes, overlander." He said. "We don't want your kind in our land, it's caused enough grief as is."

"So pirates attacked you?" Sanji asked. The wolf looked him angrily in the face.

"NO, OVERLANDERS!" He roared. Sanji then got serious.

"Look, buddy." He said, poking the wolf ion the chest. "I don't know nothing about no overlanders, see? I was resting on this island here, & touched this freaky stone tablet. & the next thing I know, we're in this freaky place." All the wolves gasped in shock at what Sanji said. Nico noticed this & got Sanji's attention again.

"Uh, Sanji." She said. "I don't think you should've said that, I think you've offended them."

"Really, Nico?" He said. He then looked around at all the staring wolf faces. "Oh, I see what you mean."

"How dare you call us that!" The wolf said angrily at Sanji. He charged at Sanji, & swiped at him. Sanji barely dodged the wolf's attack. He walked backwards & put his hands up to either side of his chest.

"Listen, buddy." He said. "I don't want no trouble here."

"YOU LIE!" The wolf shouted, trying to attack Sanji again. "YOU OVERLANDERS ARE ALL THE SAME!" Sanji started getting nervous.

"But I don't even know what these overlander things are." Sanji said. He dodged another swipe. The 2 then started strafing around in a small circle with Sanji constantly avoiding the swipes.

"Don't be stupid, overlander!" The wolf said, clawing at Sanji. "You know perfectly well what an overlander is. You & that woman are overlanders."

"We are?" Sanji asked.

"Yes, you are!" He shouted as Sanji ducked another of the wolf's swipes. "Your kind will not cause us harm. Not now, not never."

"What are you talking about?" Sanji asked. "I don't want any trouble."

"YOU LIAR!" The wolf shouted, enraged. He swiped at Sanji again, only to miss, again.

"No way, I'm serious!" Sanji said. He dodged another of the wolf's swipes, & was starting to get irritated with the wolf. "Alright, buddy." He said, then dodged another swipe. "I don't wanna hurt you, but if you don't stop, I might have to."

"Ha!" The wolf said, swiping at Sanji once again. "Hurting others is all you overlanders do. You put yourselves above all else!"

"Hey, that's not true." He said. He ducked another swipe.

"Don't lie to us!" He shouted. "We've seen what your kind is capable of." He swiped at Sanji again, who dodged again.

"Yeah well if you don't stop, you'll see what I'M capable of." Sanji remarked.

"Typical overlanders." The wolf replied as Sanji dodged another of his swipes. "All you overlanders ever do is hurt people."

"Well I don't wanna hurt you." Sanji said. "But I think I'll have to if you don't stop." He dodged another swipe.

"Well I'm not about to let you hurt anybody here." The wolf said, swiping at Sanji, who dodged.

"Well I won't if you stop trying to hurt me." He said, dodging another of the wolf's swipes.

"If only I could believe that overlander deceipt." The wolf said, swiping at Sanji, who dodged. Sanji finally had enough.

"Alright." He said. "You asked for it!" He shouted. He dodged another swipe & brought up his left foot after moving so he was directly in front of the attacking wolf. He brought his left foot around so it was on the back of the wolf's neck. "RECEPTION!" Sanji shouted. He swung his foot down, taking the wolf with it. Everybody, even Nico, gasped when they saw this. Sanji took out his cigarette & dropped it next to the wolf's head, then he ground it into the ground. "Remember this." Sanji said. "I didn't want to have to do that, but you kept pushing & pushing me until I got fed up & did it." Sanji then walked off. After a while, Nico started following him. She looked back at the wolf, then over at Sanji.

"Sanji, did you really have to do that?" She asked. Sanji took another cigarette & put it in his mouth.

"I didn't want to." Sanji said. He lit the cigarette & took a puff. "But I had to."

"But there was another way." A female voice said. Sanji & Nico looked to their left to see a 6 foot female wolf looking at the 2. She had gray fur with light gray fur on her face. On each face cheek was a small white line. She wore a blue jumpsuit with a gold ring around her waist. She also had gold bracelets & brown sandals. She also had black hair with white streaks in it. Sanji took 1 look at her & his eye turned into a heart, & he went all gaga. He walked over to the female wolf quickly.

"Oh, you're right, I shouldn't have done that." He said in a lovestruck voice. "If you want I'll go back & apologize to him right now."

"Um, I think if you did that, you'd only make the situation even worse." The female wolf said rather plainly. Nico then walked up to her.

"Um, I'm Nico Robin." She said, then pointed to Sanji. "& that is Sanji. We were investigating this stone tablet on a place called Suibom Island when it sent us to... " Nico looked around at her surroundings. "Well... wherever we are now." The female wolf seemed to spark interest in the stone tablet part.

"Stone Tablet?" She asked.

"Yeah." Nico said. "When I touched it, Sanji came to tryu & pull me off, & we both got sent here."

"Hmmmmmm." The female wolf said. After a while, she pointed at the 2. "I think I might know what that tablet was."

"Well, don't leave us in suspense." Nico said. "Tell us."

"I can't tell you here." The female wolf said. "Come with me & I'll explain it to you in a private place."

"Um, alright." Nico said. The 3 then started walking off, with Sanji closely following the wolf. She turned to them.

"By the way." She said. "My name's Lupe."

"Pleased to meet you." Nico said.

"Me especially." Sanji cooed, causing both females to sweatdrop.

"Is he always like this, Nico?" Lupe asked.

"Nope, not always, Lupe." Nico said. "Just when he's around pretty girls." Lupe chuckled at this.

"When then, have I got a surprise in store for you friend." Lupe said with a smirk.

"Ooh, I like surprises." Sanji said. Lupe looked up & shook her head with this smirk.

"Though I'm not sure he'll like this surprise." She thought to herself. The 3 then continued to walk.


End file.
